


The Problem With Parties

by shadowedlightning



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: (also don't take life advice from the tags on a years-old kinkfic finally getting posted), Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Vore, also don't post fanfic in the middle of the night without sleeping, don't drink and vore kids it ends up awkward in the morning, if you do the kitchen table might morph into a bed with no warning, non-fatal, that's what editing the next day is meant to fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowedlightning/pseuds/shadowedlightning
Summary: Emil forces Richter to accept the invitation to a party thrown by a former co-researcher from Sybak, and both end up the victims of drinks spiked with alcohol. This leads to an interesting night, and a rather unfortunate realization in the morning.[WARNING]  Story centers around vore.
Relationships: Richter Abend/Emil Castagnier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Problem With Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another ancient work I unearthed that I forgot to post here.
> 
>  **CONTENT WARNING.** This story contains same-size, soft, oral, non-fatal vore. If this offends you, please click away. If you're uncertain how you feel about this or if you don't know what the heck vore is PLEASE check my profile for some information about what to expect.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All abilities featured in this work are fictional. Do not attempt at home.
> 
>  **I, shadowedlightning, have not given my consent** for this work to be displayed or uploaded via a third-party app or website such as "Fanfic Pocket Library". I also **do not authorize nor consent** to the monetization of my work via a third-party making use of tips, subscriptions, or displaying ads. This work is intended to be accessed entirely free-of-charge and with no advertisement via the ArchiveOfOurOwn website, and the AO3 website _only_.

Richter hadn’t wanted to go, really. He didn’t particularly enjoy spending time with his former co-researchers from the Sybak labs, and he really hadn’t the slightest idea how Avery had managed to track him down to deliver the invitation anyway. Emil, however, had been the one to discover the invitation and had demanded to know what it said—well, perhaps not _demanded_ , Richter didn’t think the boy was capable of demanding anything, but when he got that pleading look in his eyes Richter found it impossible to deny him. Upon learning of the contents of the letter, he had promptly informed Richter that the half-elf would be going, under the impression that spending time with his “friends” would be good for him. None of Richter’s protests had swayed him.

Richter sighs, glancing out at the others from his corner. Really, he doesn’t want to be here, but he doesn’t have much choice. At least Emil seems to be getting along with the others, he thinks, as he watches the blond talking shyly with Avery. He allows himself a small smile before he notices a female approaching him, and he mentally sighs. _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

Emil glances over at Richter, glad to see the redhead starting to enjoy himself more. He watches the older male for a few minutes before he’s drawn back into conversation with Avery, who Richter had worked with a few times, according to the brown-haired half-elf. He’s nervous, though, when Avery insists on getting him something to drink. He tries to politely decline, but all the same he soon finds himself with a cup forced into his hands and no idea what, exactly, is in said cup. Still, he takes a sip and finds to be decent.

Richter is pretty sure somebody has been spiking his drinks, but he can’t figure out who, and he’s starting to reach the point where he doesn’t care. He thinks that it’s probably about time he left, before whatever they’ve been giving him gets to him too much, but he finds himself dragged off to speak with another former co-worker, and finds himself given another drink. It’s not long before he’s not really resisting anymore, and he feels more at ease with the others.

Emil can tell they’ve been slipping him something, but he’s too shy to try and resist as another drink is handed to him. He doesn’t mind too much, though, because he’s finding himself more and more relaxed with the group. He quickly looses track of time, and before he knows it a rather drunk Richter is mumbling something about how maybe they should be getting home. He finds himself agreeing.

* * *

Richter stumbles into the kitchen, finding Emil sitting by the table and eating something. He smiles, saying, “Emil. Hey, Emil!” He stumbles towards the bed, tripping and falling down, but grinning up at the startled blond. When Emil laughs, he finds himself laughing as well, and clumsily sits up. He grins at the younger male, waving at him.

Emil gets up and walks over to Richter, plopping himself down in the redhead’s lap. He rests his head on Richter’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the half-elf. He giggles as he feels Richter’s breath on his neck, sighing happily as Richter hugs him tightly.

Richter inhales deeply, nuzzling against his mate. “You smell nice,” he says in a sort of sing-song voice. When Emil, laughing, inquires what he smells like, Richter can only come up with one answer: “You smell yummy…” He licks the blond’s cheek after making this statement, smiling at the small giggle the action ears from the younger male. “You taste yummeh, too!”

Emil laughs at this, and pulls back, gently pinching Richter’s nose. He finds the whole thing rather amusing, and he giggles again as he clumsily wipes his cheek where the redhead had left a small trail of saliva. He’s surprised, but still amused when Richter’s mouth meets his shoulder, and the half-elf starts playfully biting him. Emil laughs again as Richter tries to fit his shoulder into his mouth, finding that when Richter’s tongue brushes against his skin it tickles. After a moment, though, it tickles too much and he flicks the redhead on the nose as he says, “S-stop! That t-tickles!”

Richter pulls back, frowning at Emil. He’s annoyed a bit now, muttering, “But ‘m hungry…”

Emil ponders this statement for a moment before he smiles at the half-elf. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small candy bar that he’d been given by someone at the part, though he can’t remember who. It’s a bit melted, though, and at the look of mild confusion on Richter’s face he proceeds to open it, scooping most of it out in his hand and holding it out to the redhead, still grinning.

Richter tilts his head to the side for a moment before sniffing it. He smiles at the smell of chocolate, and proceeds to stick half of Emil’s hand into his mouth, along with the candy bar. He ignores the yelp of surprise from the blond, smiling around his hand and enjoying the mix of flavors from the younger male’s skin and the candy.

Emil tries to pull his hand out, but fails, and gives up after a second attempt. He pats Richter’s head with his free hand, amused by the situation. After a moment, he swipes the half-elf’s glasses and sets them upon his own face, grinning. A few seconds later, curious, the blond wiggles his fingers around. He’s a bit surprised by the way Richter’s eyes widen a bit before he lets out a sound that reminds Emil of a purr. The blond wiggles his fingers again, earning another pleased sound from the redhead, then accidentally slips the rest of his hand into the older male’s mouth.

Richter is completely unbothered by this, ignoring the look of mild worry on Emil’s face. He sucks gently on the younger male’s wrist, enjoying the entire incident immensely.

Emil’s worry quickly fades as he realizes that Richter isn’t bothered by this at all. Drunken curiosity drives him further, causing him to gently prod at the back of the other’s throat, wondering aloud, “Does that bother you, Richter?” When he gets nothing but a happy hum in response, he hesitantly slides his hand in further, shivering slightly as he can feel Richter swallow lightly and pull his hand entirely into his throat. Emil blushes furiously, though he’s not quite sure why.

Richter licks the underside of the blond’s arm gently, rather enjoying the entire thing. When Emil idly inquires how far he can get his arm down, Richter simply shrugs. He shivers slightly as he feels Emil push further, swallowing gently to help the blond out with his experiment. A few seconds later the redhead’s eyes widen as he feels the blond’s fingers rubbing gently at the inside of his stomach. It’s a new and strange sensation, and he finds that he rather likes it.

Emil is amazed by this, but wonders what now. “Sh-should I pull it out…?” He starts slightly as Richter’s mouth clamps firmly around him and the redhead makes an annoyed sound. He likes the feel of Richter sucking on his arm, though, and he has to admit that it feels interesting. Slimy, but interesting. He laughs as the redhead tickles him with his tongue again, saying jokingly, “Why not just eat my whole body while you’re at it?”

Richter blinks thoughtfully at Emil when the blond utters this statement, too drunk to realize that Emil isn’t serious. After a moment of consideration, he swallows hard, earning a yelp from Emil as the blond is pulled in up to his shoulder. He ignores it when Emil protests, “I-I wasn’t serious!” and wraps one arm around the blond, the other coming to rest behind Emil’s head, and he quickly pushes the blond into his mouth.

Emil squirms, startled, but after a moment of being held still he stops. Richter is licking his face, and it tickles, and he can’t keep resisting as he feels Richter gently rubbing his back. He’s starting to feel tired, too, and his arm and head are very warm inside of the half-elf. He likes warmth, and part of him wants to feel that over his entire body. He allows Richter to clumsily unbutton his shirt, not minding too much when he can tell that Richter has ripped the sleeve off the arm that was down his throat.

Richter swallows again, pulling the blond’s head into his throat, and laps gently at the skin of the blond’s shoulders. A few more powerful gulps and he can feel the blond’s head slipping into his stomach. He smiles around the younger male’s body, enjoying the gentle rubs he can feel coming from inside of himself. He clumsily removes the blond’s pants and underwear, happily slurping up the boy’s hips. He leans back a bit, tilting his head back to let gravity help him, and he feels the younger male slide further inside of him. He rubs his swelling gut happily as he gulps down the boy’s legs, finally coming to the other’s feet. He removes the shoes and socks, pulling the feet into his mouth, and sucking on them for a bit. He really likes the taste of the younger male, and doesn’t really want to finish his meal. Still, he sends them down his throat with a strong swallows after a minute or two, sighing happily as he feels them slip into his belly. He grins as Emil squirms around inside of him, burping as the boy dislodges a pocket of excess air in his stomach.

Emil wriggles himself into a more comfortable position as the last of his body is pushed into the stomach with him. He thinks that he was right, and that the warmth of the half-elf’s body surrounding him does feel very, very nice. It’s also very soft inside of Richter, he finds, and he likes this quite a bit. He can feel Richter staggering to his feet, and giggles a little as he feels himself swaying a bit while the redhead walks. It’s not long before he feels Richter flop down, probably on the bed, and he smiles happily as he feels the half-elf start to rub his stomach.

Richter lays on the bed, sighing happily as he strokes his stuffed belly. It feels great having Emil curled up inside of him, he thinks. Especially those delightful little rubs the blond keeps giving his insides. But he’s getting very tired, and the half-elf yawns hugely.

Emil feels the gentle rubs from the older male slow, gradually stopping. He can feel one hand resting over him, though, and he likes that. He follows Richter’s example shortly after, falling asleep within the half-elf’s gut.

* * *

Richter groans softly as he stirs, blinking his eyes open only to shut them quickly with a hiss of pain. He puts a hand to his head, mentally cursing himself for allowing the others to keep pushing drinks on him. He lays in the bed for a bit, before he slowly realizes that something feels a bit off. As he’s trying to figure it out, he gasps softly at a movement from inside of his stomach and the memories of what he’d done with Emil come rushing back to him. He sits up as best he can, ignoring his headache, and squints at the Emil-shaped bulge in his midsection. He worries a bit about how Emil will react, but he doesn’t want to wake the blond just yet. He flops back down, groaning softly again.

Emil slowly drifts back to wakefulness, wincing as he becomes aware of a bothersome pain in his head. He tries to get up, but frowns as he finds himself confined in a soft, warm, slimy space. It’s a moment before he recalls where he is, and he lets out a soft yelp of surprise when he does. He feels Richter’s hand press down on him gently, and hears the half-elf’s murmurs of reassurance. It takes him a moment, but he settles down after he gets over the initial shock. He can hear Richter apologizing, but he thinks that the older male really doesn’t need to as he’s perfectly fine where he is. Emil smiles, nuzzling gently against Richter’s insides, relaxing.

Richter is a bit surprised that Emil isn’t freaking out anymore, but he’s glad for that. He strokes the spot on his gut where Emil’s head is, smiling gently. He doesn’t really want to have to let the blond out, and he’s about to suggest that Emil stay where he is for a short while before a thought crosses his mind as he realizes that it will be rather bothersome to make his way to the bathroom to let the blond out later.

“…I swallowed my glasses, didn’t I?”


End file.
